Spider Riders, Rise to the Surface
by PhoenixKnight13
Summary: Hunter and the Spider Riders are off on another adventure. Only this adventure will take them all the way up to the Outer World! Princess Sparkle has been kidnapped so Hunter and the others must search all over the surface of the earth if they want to rescue her.


**Disclaimer:** This is a fanfic based on the Spider Riders anime.

This is a story plays out after the events of the series finale.

I tried to remain as true to the source materiel as possible and tried to portray the characters in the story as accurately as possible to how they were portrayed in the dub.

_Long ago, the Inner World was in grave danger.__Mantid, a human from the surface world was pulled into the Inner World known as an Earthen. _

_He became a chosen warrior of the Oracle, he became a Spider Rider. For many years he fought to protect the people of the Inner World. _

_But over time he suffered many losses, despite this he carried on. However he eventually lost his beloved. _

_From that moment on he declared war on the Oracle and her Inner World. _

_When Hunter Steele had him at sword point he spared Mantid, showing him kindness. Mantid then changed back into a human, and was reunited with his lost love Lorraine, granted by the Oracle._

_Now the man called Mantid and his love Lorraine live peacefully in the mountains._

Mantid was walking home after a long day of work, wondering about he and his wife would be having for dinner that evening.

Lorraine told him to expect a surprise; she loved to do little things like that.

But as he was walking, he suddenly got the feeling that something was watching him, he whips his head around, but after a tense moment, decided it was nothing.

Later that evening a knock is heard at their door, Lorraine got up and answered it, a man stood before her.

He holds out some kind of sphere in his hand, it emits some kind of gas.

Lorraine is rendered unconscious almost immediately.

Mantid is shocked and outraged. "Who… What have you done to her!?"

Mantid tries to help her but he too is subdued by the gas. One of the men speaks into a radio.

"Targets confirmed. Retrieval successful, mission completed, returning to headquarters."

A helicopter lands and the pair is forced inside. The group is then transported by helicopter to a military base.

As Mantid sits in an interrogation room, a man walks in "You are Mr. Mantid I presume?" Mantid was extremely agitated by now and in no mood to play games.

"What is this place? Who's in charge? And who are you?" His interrogator appeared to be wearing a military uniform.

"Just think of me as a ghost…" The man continued. "An unusual energy surge was detected recently, a new kind of energy that no one has ever seen before.

This power is believed to be the cause of the strange weather phenomena and minor earthquakes several months ago."

The man takes a chair and sits facing Mantid. "You've been under close observation for months now. You two practically give off this energy that we know is responsible for the disturbance. Now you must admit sir, that can't be a coincidence. We'd simply wish to know what you know."

Mantid's flummoxed. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" He replied honestly.

Mantid's jailer isn't impressed. "I don't think you realize what kind of game you're playing. The 'Hollow Earth' is nothing to sneeze at."

But if his interrogator was not amused, Mantid was furious. "Listen, I don't know what going on here. And I still don't understand what any of this has to do with me."

Now the man became vindictive. "Don't lie to us Mr. Mantid it's unbecoming. You'll find we have a vested interest in this 'Hollow Earth' your hiding."

"Why don't you just tell me what you want?" Mantid didn't know what the 'Hollow Earth' was, but something about the words made him pause and think for a moment.

It was as if he was remembering something that someone had told him about long age. He still doesn't understand what exactly was going but decided to fight back anyway. "I refuse to answer any more of these, _questions_!" He stood up in a rage. Yet he calmed down when he noticed something odd. The man sitting before him had remained calm throughout his outburst, was now grinning, rather vindictively. "I just want to give you an opportunity to avoid putting your wife in harm's way sir…"

...

It's been some months since the Spider Riders defeated Mantid.

So Hunter Steele and his friends have been taking some much deserved time off.

Today Hunter and his friends Corona and Magma had elected to relax by a lake. "Look out below!" Hunter cried out.

Corona had just enough time to get up and out of range.

Unfortunately Magma didn't, Hunters splash dive drenched Magma as he was sitting nearby fishing. "Hunter! You'll scare all the fish away!" Magma called to the earthen boy indignantly.

"Honestly Hunter I'm starting to think all this sunshine has started to fry your brain." Shadow's gruff voice came out of Hunters manacle in a paternally patronizing manner. "Oh come off it Shadow, I was just playing around."

Hunter looked over to Magma with his sorry looking fishing pole and waved. "Sorry Magma!" he called, Magma just sighed.

Corona sat back down again. "If you ask me none of us have had enough to do since the war ended, now that we're at peace with the Invectids." Magma grinned at her.

"You mean all of us other than our poor prince Lumen. Having to run back and forth between Arachna and the Invectid lands must really cut into his nap time."

He sighed teasingly, the pair laughed. Hunter stopped splashing and swam to shore. "…Y'know Shadow, what do you think is going happen to us now that we've beaten the Invectids?" Hunter asked his spider.

Shadow sighed, "I imagine that's up to you Hunter." Shadow said without a trace of sarcasm in his voice, for a change.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked as he tilted his head to one side.

Corona and Magma looked at Hunter with fondness, both understanding what Shadow was trying to say. "Well Hunter, a battle spider goes where his rider goes." Magma explained.

Corona chuckled lightly. "I think what Magma's saying is that Shadow would be lonely without you Hunter." Shadow appeared out of Hunters manacle sounding very put out.

"That's not what I was saying at all!" He then nudged Hunter to make him fall into the water as if to prove his point.

"Are you so sure we're wrong Shadow?" Venus teased.

"Cut it out already!" Shadow had had just about enough. But the others weren't done with him.

Corona, Magma, Venus and Brutus laughed as Hunter got out of the water again. But just as the group was starting to have fun, Igneous appeared, and he didn't look like the barer of good news.

Something terrible had just happened; Princess Sparkle had been, kidnapped…

"The last time I saw her we were saying our goodbyes..." Grasshop sobbed. "It's all my fault! I should have gone with her!" He began to wail.

Back in Lumen's main audience chamber Grasshop and Slate were in the middle of explaining what had happened. "They were just too many of them! I've never seen anything like them before! They all wore masks that covered their faces, and armor like I've never seen..."

Hunter thought for a moment. He looked to Slate "Slate, did they look anything like Invectids to you?" he asked.

"Not a chance. They were human; they just had armor and weapons like I've never seen!" Slate shook his head.

"But who would do such a thing?" asked Aqune to no one in particular.

"We don't know," Igneous answered. "But right now we have to focus on getting the princess back safely."

Hunter couldn't help but wonder. "_Could they have been from the Outer-World? It's a long shot but, there just too many coincidences. And if they did come from the Outer-World, how did they get down here?"_

He looked around at the group. _Should I tell them what I think? _He thought to himself. Then decided, "Guy's I think I know where this bullies came from."

The announcement got everyone's attention, and they all looked up. "I think whoever they are…" He paused knowing this was going to be hard for them to swallow. "…They may be from the outer world, like me."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

The others gathered around Hunter. "The thing is we have witnesses' to strange humans in Arachna Kingdom. And from what I know. I'd say those guys are from the outer world like me."

Everyone was shocked, Shadow however agreed. "Well we should look into the idea at least. It's our duty to investigate."

Lumen looked to Hunter. "Exactly, let's start with where you came in from the outer world Hunter. I believe that would be the best place to start."

Hunter looked doubtfully at the prince. "But Lumen it'll take us days to get there and back."

At that moment Grasshop brightened up snapping his fingers. "Aha! Not if you take an Invectid Transport Hunter Steele! You go by one of those and you'll be there and back in half the time!"

He called the messenger Invectid Hunter knew as Dungobeet to him. "Send for our transport on the double. And send a message to Buguese telling him of the situation, hop to it!"

And hop he did, Dungobeet pulled a Messenger Bug out of his bag whispered to it and sent it off. Then he rolled out of the audience chamber as fast as his feet could carry him.

"What a wonderful idea Grasshop. A transport would be much faster than riding our spiders." Aqune was genuinely impressed by his quick thinking.

So was Hunter "Awesome! Way to go Grasshop!"

However Shadow was not as impressed. "Humph I don't see what's so great about an Invectid transport."

Hunter covered his Manacle before he could grumble further. "Relax Shadow." And with that they left the castle and were off.

As the transport took off Corona walked over to Hunter. "Hunter… Can you tell me more about the Outer World?" Hunter was surprised at the sudden interest. "What do you mean Corona?"

"Well if we have to go to the outer world it would be good for us to know what we might encounter." She was right of course.

The others had overheard the conversation and walked over to join them.

"Oh, uh okay." So Hunter started from the beginning as the others listened. "Well you see, in the outer world at night there were these little lights in the sky called stars. They're really amazing too. There's even an old story that you could make wishes on them."

"Wow that sounds amazing!" They continued to ask him questions.

So he went on about all he knew about the surface world: from baseball, root beer... all the deferent cultures. The other riders we're all very intrigued.

Grasshop called to them from a balcony "Where here! Here it is folks."

Hunter was silent as they all looked down. "This is where I came through to the Inner World…"

They looked the area over closely, but couldn't find any clue on how to get to the surface.

Hunter's spirit sank a little. "Well I guess we can't go and rescue Sparkle this way." He sighed, but quickly recovered. "But there's still a spider rider who's in trouble. Never give up!" he cheered.

Shadow was quick to burst Hunters bubble. "Okay… and just what do you propose we do?"

"Um… I, have no idea." Hunter admitted. "See! There you go again! You never think before you shoot your mouth off!"

"Well at least I'm trying to stay positive Mr. Grumpy Spider!" Hunter went on the defensive.

"Well then Mr. Positivity, why don't you come up with an idea we can actually use!"

They went on until Corona and Igneous decided to step in. "Will you two behave for once." Corona was exasperated. Igneous kept his cool. "This bickering isn't going to help the princess."

The truth that if they failed, Sparkle would still be in trouble was enough to get the pair to come to terms.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry Shadow."

"I'm sorry too Hunter. Our fighting will not help princess Sparkle."

Meanwhile, prince Lumen was looking out at the distance.

After a moment he nodded, as if he'd decided something. "There's only one way now." Everyone looked at the prince confused.

He continued as if he hadn't noticed. "So we'll need… Grasshop, would you be so kind as to take this transport to Nuuma?"

Grasshop was taken aback. "Nuuma! You want to go to Nuuma? Now?!"

But he regained his composure quickly. "Right, we're off to Nuuma to find a way to rescue the princess!" All hands make ready for the Kingdom of Nuuma!"

As the Invectids scrambled, Hunter and the others approached the prince.

"I don't get it. Lumen what does Nuuma have to do with Princess Sparkle?" The prince did not answer but continued to stare off into the distance.

...

The transport came in for landing.

Lumen leads the way as Hunter and the others followed.

As Hunter looked around the area, it was nice being back in Nuuma again.

They were not alone it seemed, Queen Illuma along her most loyal page Solan were there to greet them.

It seemed they were not surprised to see them. "Greetings, Spider Riders! We are most glad to see you again." They came out the doorway to greet them personally.

Illuma and Lumen shook hands.

Igneous looked queasy, it seemed he still wasn't completely over his crush for the Queen. Aqune only watched him in bewilderment.

"I'm sorry to call upon you at such short notice your majesty. But the situation is most dire." Illuma smiled at him. "I can assure you prince Lumen that we will help in any way we can. I and my people owe the Spider Riders our lives." She looked to each of them in turn with a smile, and bowed humbly.

When she looked back Lumen and Hunter could tell she was about to change the subject.

"Now I must ask you how you wish us to assist in the retrieval of your sister." Hunter was just as curious as anyone else at this point.

"I was hoping we might use your Shimmer Rod's." Illuma looked down at him curiously. "Why would you wish to do that Prince Lumen?"

Lumen looked at her for a moment. "We may be able to use them… to reach the Outer-World."

Queen Illuma wasn't the only one that was stunned by that statement. "I'm sorry did you mean…"

Lumen interrupted her. "Of course we wouldn't dream of using them without your permission." He took her hand and turned to the others. "You all can stay here for now. We'll be right back!"

The others watched them go and turned their attention to Solan. "I have some questions but, under the circumstances I doubt you wish to answer them now. This way please."

They followed him to one of the larger rooms "Well. I'll get some sleep. No point in going on a rescue mission dead tired." Hunter laid back down on the bed.

Lumen and Queen Illuma came out after what felt like hours. When Hunter noticed he straightened immediately "Anything?"

"I am sorry. But I am afraid we can be of no help." Illuma said Lumen beside her with a very glum look.

"I was afraid this might be the case." Lumen said nodding in agreement. "Oh my poor sweet little Sparkle! She must be so scared right now." Grasshop bemoaned, obviously feeling quite useless.

Hunter looked from the prince to Grasshop. Then he looked at his feet. "We've got to think of something, Sparkle needs us." He looked back at everyone. "Never give up."

Illuma decided this was a good time to interrupt. "We feel your pain Spider Riders and we will offer our prayers to the Spirit Oracle for the Princess' safe return. It may help, or not. I do not know."

Hunter looking at the two Oracle Keys he had with him. "Maybe we can do more than that."

Everyone looked at him curiously. He clarified "We've used the keys to speak to the Oracle before. Besides that, the Oracle's the one who led me down into the Inner World in the first place!"

Magma's eyes lit up. "That might be just what we needed!" Hunter looked to Aqune. "It may be possible… It couldn't hurt to try."

The group stood before the Shimmer Rods. Hunter looked to Aqune. "Looks like you're on Aqune. Good luck!" He gave her a thumps up.

She smiled. "I'll do my best." Corona stood off to the side looking both grumpy and dejected.

Aqune got serious. "I'll probably need the Oracle Key's." Hunter looked dumbfounded at first. "Oh right! I've got them right uh… here!" He pulled out the two key's he'd brought.

He put them in her hands and took a step back to give her room. Then she began the Oracle's Chant.

"_Light brings_ _knowledge. Knowledge brings compassion. I am bathed in light. I open my mind and heart to the light. Light brings knowledge. Knowledge brings compassion._"

The rods began to glow. "What's happening? Is that… the Oracle?" An image of the Oracle appeared before them.

She smiled benevolently at them and disappeared. In her place, a portal appeared before them. Similar to the one Quake created for them that led to Nuuma.

"Looks like it's time to go. Let's Ride!" Hunter grabbed Aqune's hand when he noticed how nervous she looked. "Don't worry Aqune. Everything's gonna be fine."

She relaxed visibly nodding and they all disappeared into the portal.

...

Hunter felt strange as he walked through the portal. The experience was very similar to when he first came to the Inner World.

He must have blacked out for a moment, like last time.

Because the next thing he knew. He was lying on his back on the ground, just like before. It was strange, being back after all this time, but then he noticed something.

As soon as he could sit up he began looking around the area in a panic.

A moment ago he was with the others and now he seemed to be alone. He stood up rubbing his sore rump.

It looked late in the evening. The moon was directly overhead covered by the clouds.

Then he got… well trampled is the only way to put it. The reason he was alone was, because the others came out right behind him. First Aqune tripped over him.

Then the others nearly squashed them.

"Oh my aching head…"

"Take it easy Hunter." Hunter saw two blurry figures. It was Corona and Aqune. He started to get up, and that's when he heard the news. "Wait a second! Grasshop! But, how did he get here?"

"Oh boy…"

"Grasshop!? What's going on here?" Shadow was obviously startled.

"Uh… Hey everybody!" He waved sheepishly as Magma walked over to the Invectid. "You've got to be out of your mind Grasshop!"

Hunter heaved a sigh "Here we go…"

However, the group was momentarily distracted by the parting of the clouds.

The riders looked up at the moon, "What's wrong with the Oracle Sun." Magma asked.

"That can't be the Oracle Sun …you don't think?" the group went silent. "It's the only logical explanation; we're in the outer world."

Hunter shook his head a bit and turned to Corona. "Well you can't say we didn't fly first class!" before she could respond Igneous and Magma continued berating Grasshop.

Igneous got to him first "Grasshop what are you doing here?"

Grasshop, for his part wasn't very good at making up a convincing story. "Um… well I'd just remembered this new sparkling sphere I'd planned on giving to Sparkle. I was gonna ask you to do it for me and…"

He pulled out a sparkling orb similar to the ones he used to create the Invectid Machine known as 'Sphere Beetle' to show them. "…And I guess I must have…tripped?"

Magma was exasperated "Grasshop, what were you going to do with you?"

Meanwhile Hunter took a moment to take in their surroundings. They were outside a huge mysterious door-like structure.

The area was made of strange rock formations that resembled buildings.

Then he remembered something his grandfather told him about when he was little.

About a place in Peru, the natives of the region had a legend that spoke of_ "A gateway to the lands of the Gods"_ In the legend, it was said that in times long past great heroes had gone to join their gods, and passed through the gate for a glorious new life on the other side.

"I think I see a cave below!" Aqune pointed to a cave a few feet away.

"Ssh! Keep quiet." Hunter rushed over and coverd her mouth, after a long pause. "Great job, but next time, let's try it keep it down."

Lumen it seemed couldn't help but be sarcastic. "Yes, we wouldn't want a bird or rodent to overhear us and turn us all in to the authorities."

Hunter gave the prince a seething look. "Thanks for the support Lumen."

Suddenly, a bird perched on Lumen's head and cawed, everyone laughed except the prince. "Hmph! I don't see what's so funny about this." He scoffed as he tried to shoo the bird away.

The group then took shelter in the cave.

When they got to the cave Lumen plopped down. "Well, this is it. This is how we are living until we find Sparkle. Hiding in cave, after cave... after cave... after..." His head drooped as he went on.

Hunter comforted the prince. "Lumen, we don't need to turn into mole-people." He then looked at them all thoughtfully "What you guy's need is a new look."

Grasshop concurred with enthusiasm. "Yes, blending in is better than hiding out. If we get disguises, we'll be safer than a snail in its shell!"

Everyone then looked at Grasshop, and Igneous says what their all thinking. "It's a foregone conclusion none of these people have ever seen an Invectid before."

Hunter grins at that "You just leave that to me."

Shadow sighed "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?"

Hunter just continues to grin mischievously.

Hunter goes out the next day and finds a small hut.

"So tell me again what we hope to accomplish here."

Hunter ducked behind a rock formation. "I already told you Shadow. Earthen's aren't used to seeing people dressed up the way Igneous and the others are."

He lifts his manacle up. "Do you see anybody?" he asked.

Shadow takes a moment to respond. "…No, it looks all clear."

Hunter sighs in relief "Good, I guess everybody's out to lunch, time to go to work."

He finally finds what he'd been searching for, an unattended clothesline.

"I know for a fact Igneous isn't going to like this."

Hunter goes to steal the clothes. "He'll understand Shadow, it'll aid in the disguise. You worry too much. Besides, I left some money, should be enough."

As Hunter makes off with all the clothes he can carry. An old man comes out of the house and walks over to the line.

Only to discover just about everything's been stolen. He looks around for any sign of the thief or thieves, but finds nothing. He tries to kick a rock in frustration, and promptly stubs his toe.

When Hunter gets back to the cave everyone is exited, except Igneous.

He looks at the clothes feeling uncomfortable. "I still don't like this. These clothes belong to someone…" Before he can go on, he's interrupted by Corona. "I call the lilac scarf!"

He watches as they scramble for their favorites. Hunter gives him a shrug and goes to help with Grasshop's disguise. "Well, if it's essential to our survival… then I want that light grey shirt!"

The group dresses Grasshop up as best they can. Hunter observes their handiwork. "…It's not bad…" Not bad is putting it mildly.

The mix-match of clothing does succeed in hiding his Invectid nature, but the combination is, less than aesthetically pleasing.

Grasshop now wore a large fez like hat to cover his head. A large woolen scarf was wrapped around his neck. And the shirt he now wore was so big that the arms were too long, and hung limply.

"We'll… how do I look?" Hunter scratches his head, not knowing what to say. "We'll you'll definitely raise some eyebrows Grasshop."

Next the heroes start wandering through the plains with no idea which direction there heading, trying to find the path to civilization. "Everybody keep close."

An hour later Hunter stops, knowing he'd better tell everyone now. "The spiders can't go any further; we'll have to put them inside our manacles."

Shadow and the other spiders don't like the idea at all. "Are you crazy Hunter?! We have no clue what we'll be facing. And you want us to just sit and hide in your Manacles, no way!"

The others voiced their objections too but there was nothing for it.

Igneous nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry Shadow but I'm afraid Hunter has a good point."

Slowly but surely the others all agreed. "Huh! Fine… Just don't come crying to me later." So all the spiders where called into the Manacles. And from that point on they walked on foot.

After more walking they come to a cliff. The group looked around the area in amazement.

Sure enough, a city could be seen in the distance, the first earthen city most of them had ever seen. "What is that, in the distance?" Aqune asked, taking in the sight.

"Well, it's definitely a town, maybe even a city." Hunter smiled at the other riders' amazement. "Now remember guys, these people can be a _little_ paranoid. So play it cool."

The others come out of their stupor and nod in agreement. Then they start the trek down the cliff side and toward the city.

...

In the city, Hunter does enjoy seeing things he'd thought he would never see again.

Street light, stops signs, and street vendors of all sorts, though if it was pleasant for him, it was downright inspiring for the others.

The group attempts to act natural, which is somewhat impeded by Grasshop, who, despite all of the clothes he's wearing, looks distinctly non-human.

Hunter and the others start walking around. Having no idea where they're going.

After a pause, Hunter decides to take charge. "Okay since I've got the most experience here I'm gonna assign everyone to teams, Aqune, your with Igneous. Lumen with Magma, and Grasshop…"

Everyone looks at the poorly disguised Invectid. "Uh you better come with Corona and me." The others all nod in agreement.

"Okay everyone try to be careful, most earthen customs are different than what you're all used to so try not to freak out or anything, okay?" Hunter warns them again.

"Oh, and everybody should lay off using our Manacles to talk except in emergencies." They all nod in agreement, and then they all head off in different directions.

In the city, the riders have trouble adjusting; Grasshop causes trouble right off the bat by trying to interrogate a passing pedestrian. "Hey you, what is this city called?" Grasshop startles the man until Corona drags him away.

"Grasshop, I don't care whether you're an Invectid or not. That's not how you ask anyone for directions!"

Hunter apologizes before running off after them. "Sorry about that he's, from out of town." The man just gaps at them as they leave.

Lumen tries talking to two of the local girls. "I'm so sorry to bother you charming ladies but my friend and I are presently in need of information." Lumen's charms seem to be working. The girl's all giggle at his charm.

Unfortunately, Magma doesn't help the situation.

"We're trying to find a little girl accompanied by a rather large spider." he waves as if saying hello. The girl's stare at Magma dumbfounded.

Lumen just hangs his head. "For the record, I'm not with him." he sighs.

Elsewhere, Igneous and Aqune are perusing a phone book.

Sadly Igneous can't make heads or tails from it. "How do these people read this? It's all gibberish!" He quickly puts the book back after having found nothing helpful.

Then he sees a bus "Perhaps the local transportation can tell us something. Should we ask?" he ponders aloud.

Aqune looks at the bus thoughtfully. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to just to ask." Then the pair gets on and the doors close, only to open again a moment later as the pair walk off.

Aqune looks to Igneous puzzled and asks, "What does 'Exact Change' mean?" Igneous can only shrug helplessly.

After hours of fruitless searching, Hunter decides the gang should regroup. So he decides to call the others. "Calling all… Spider Riders! Come in everyone."

Corona and Grasshop look at him curiously. "What is it Hunter?" Corona asks.

"We've all been searching for hours. I think it's time we call it a day, and besides that it's almost dark. We can try again after we've rested up." Grasshop looks sullen but nodded in agreement.

Hunter leads the others to the main entrance of an abandoned apartment-style building. "We're gonna need a home base for a while. So what do you think? Great isn't it?"

The others look a bit skeptical at first. Lumen tries to put on a dignified face. "Anywhere I can take a nap is fine by me."

Meanwhile Grasshop loves his new surroundings. "Well I love it! It's just like the nest back home."

Magma shrugs. "I suppose it's what you'd call a fixer-upper."

The next day, Hunter lays sleeping until Magma wakes him, bringing a plate with a piece of toast on it.

"What's up Magma?" Hunter yawns as he stretches.  
"Breakfast is 'up' Hunter." Magma hands him the plate.

After he eats, Hunter takes a look around their new 'home'. The dirty, dimly-lit rooms look even less impressive during the day.

Lumen, Corona and Aqune emerge from a nearby stairwell.

Aqune observes "It reminds me of Invectid technology …Let's try to make it work anyway. It could prove helpful." They turn a corner to find Hunter and Magma up and about.

Hunter notices that Lumen is holding something in his hands. "Hey an old TV set! That's so cool!"

The others look at him, then at the television set confused. "You know what this box does Hunter?"

He bangs on the set once and gets nothing but static, then looks up from the TV. "What? Oh yeah! I know all about Television!"

As Hunter tinkers with the set to try and make it work, the others sit as he explains about television. "So people sit and watch this box for hours?" Hunter nods "Yep, people love it!"

Corona and Aqune look at each other fascinated. "It's that engaging?" Aqune asks.

Hunter corrects himself. "Well that all depends on what you like. There are lots of different programs on different channels all day every day."

After a while Hunter looks up from his work and notices that not everyone is present. He looks around. "Say, where's Igneous anyway?"

...

Meanwhile, Igneous is heading back after more fruitless efforts at finding food.

But on the way he stops when he sees a building on fire.

He races to the scene. "What's going on here?" he asks to no one in particular.

A nearby bystander answered him. "It's been going like this for ages and their still looking for the children from the top floor."

As the man turned to face Igneous, he saw that Igneous had already run into the building.

As soon as he got inside, he saw a few people making their way out. "Is anyone else inside?"

One of the adults nodded coughing. "A girl, up there, that way! We were separated." He pointed upstairs coughing.

"Don't worry! I'll go get her!" Igneous reassured the man. Then he races up the steps before anyone can stop him.

The young girl was crouched near a doorway. Just as the fires are about to overtake her, a voice cried out "Fire-bolt!"

The girl looked up as a new flame canceled out the others. She looked up to see Igneous standing confidently before her in full battle gear.

She was dumbfounded "Who are you?" she asked in awe. Igneous kneeled down and extended his hand to her, smiling benevolently "I'm a friend. Please, take my hand."

The girl does so and the pair makes for the stairs.

But just as they get to the stairs, the steps collapse. "On second thought… Perhaps we should go the other way." But just as they turn around more flaming debris falls and the pair are trapped.

Igneous realizes there's only one thing left to do.

He looks back to the girl. "Please stand back. It's about to get very cramped in here." The girl does as he asks.

He raises his arm and calls "Flame, Spider out!" Flame instantly appears ready to help.

Igneous kneels down to the girl and smiles "My friend is going to help us. Please don't be afraid. Everything will be alright."

The girl seemed a little unsure at first, but steeled herself. "Okay!" She takes his hand and he lifts her up to sit on top of Flame.

As the group make their way out of the building more debris falls from the ceiling. Igneous uses his lance to destroy the falling debris.

When they arrive at a narrow hallway, Igneous hops down to clear away the flaming debris more easily.

Unfortunately he falls through the floor. When he tries to get up he notices his leg is hurt badly enough that he can't get up on his own.

Flame looked down and the girl called to him "Are you alright? Can you climb back up?" Igneous tried using his lance as a crutch but it was no good.

"Flame get outside, I can handle this!" After a moment's hesitation Flame nodded and did as he was told.

A moment later some of the firefighters see the young girl fleeing from the building.

"Somebody help!" The girl called. "The man who saved me, he's still inside. He got trapped!"

The firefighter's rush into the building, the air was getting musty and thick.

One of the firefighters saw a figure lying on the ground and rushed over, it was Igneous, he'd managed to transform. But there was a large plank that must have collapsed and fallen on top of him.

The firefighters lifted the plank off Igneous and quickly carried him outside.

The girl saw them come out. Her eyes lit up. "He's okay!"

Igneous woke up while still being held by the men. He was quite surprised to see them, but smiled gratefully "It's about time. When did you get here?" He questioned.

"We got here as fast as we could. Why'd you do it? You could have been killed."

Igneous knew he was in trouble. "…Had to," he said defensively "It's my duty." he realized, looking around. "The girl, is she alright?"

She managed to get out of the crowd too his side. He was happy to see that she was safe.

He also noticed that Flame was nowhere in sight. That was a relief.

The girl ran hugged him tight and cried. "Thank you." Igneous was taken aback at first, but smiled to the child. Unfortunately Igneous's injures prevent him from making any kind of get-away; so the men call for an ambulance.

That night, Hunter and Grasshop stand in front of a lighted barrel and attempt to keep warm while they wait to get their food. "Well will probably have our dinner just in time for breakfast." Grasshop chimed.

Lumen just looked at him and grumbled gibberish under his breath.

"I'm certain Igneous will be back before we know it. Then we can all have dinner together." Magma said cheerfully entering their messy quarters.

Suddenly Flame storms into the room without warning, knocking down the wall in the process. "Whoa! Flame, what's the matter? Are you okay?" Hunter recovered from the shock of Flames entrance first.

He then noticed Flame was pointing to something. "You trying to tell us something Flame?" He asked.

Flame silently nods in the affirmative.

Now Shadow was concerned. "Is Igneous is in danger, is he somewhere close by?"

Again, Flame nods in the affirmative.

Lumen sighed theatrically "He was probably playing the hero again and he's no doubt got himself into a spot of trouble."

Magma gave the prince a hard grind to the head with his knuckles. "Focus Prince, we have to rescue Igneous!"

Hunter stood up "We'll, what are we waiting for? Let's ride!"

As the moon began to rise in the night sky, the shadows of six giant spiders could be seen leaping from roof top to roof top.

"Are we certain this is the direction Igneous was taken." Lumen asked as he looked around nervously.

"I'd feel a bit better if we didn't have to run around all over this place looking for him."

Grasshop proceeded to pat him on the head, in a rather annoyingly paternal way. "Nobody's around, Prince. We're fine. All the other humans are fast asleep by now."

Lumen sighed then shrugged.

Corona shook her head disapprovingly. "If you tow don't keep your voices down someone _will_ wake up and spot us!" she scolded.

Their search for Igneous leads the riders to a speeding ambulance. "Is that the car Flame?" Hunter asks. Flame nods.

Lumen sighs, "Well, we know where Igneous is. How are we supposed to get him out?" He asks to no one in particular. T

he group starts to ponder ideas. "I got it!" cries Hunter exited. "Just what have you got Hunter?" asks Aqune quizzically.

Hunter gestures the other riders into a huddle. "Okay, here's the plan…"

...

Meanwhile, the hospital personnel are taking care of Igneous.

Just as the ambulance comes to a stop, the group feels a great thump atop the vehicle.

As they try to understand what happened, the back doors open.

One of the doctors steps out. "Just what is the meaning…"

Before he can say anything else, he's face to face with Grasshop, sitting atop Flame. _"Take me to your leader!"_ Grasshop speaks in a ridiculously deep voice.

Then to add to the performance, Flame starts to rise up on his back legs, looking as intimidating as possible.

Without another word, all the men in the ambulance make a run for it as fast as their feet can carry them.

As soon as they are gone, the others emerge from the shadows.

While Hunter and Shadow hop down off the top of the ambulance. "I told you it'd work. It's just like that old saying, "They say, _An apple a day will keep anyone away, If you throw it hard enough..._ Or something like that."

Corona and Magma nodded but Shadow couldn't resist getting in an insult. "Sure Hunter, that little pearl of wisdom made about as much sense as your speeches usually do."

Hunter gives him a side glance "Whatever, Spider in." he mumbles.

When they all enter the vehicle Hunter looks to Aqune. "You know what to do right?" He asks worriedly. "I know," She says confidently then she closed her eyes and began to chant.

"_Light brings knowledge. Knowledge brings compassion. Light brings knowledge. Knowledge brings compassion. I open my mind and heart to the light!_" Aqune soon began to radiate with the Oracle's power.

This energy was then transferred to Igneous who slowly started to come to.

"Igneous, can you hear me? I'm calling all Spider Riders." Hunter asks.

Igneous's eyes flicker open. "…Arachna Power." He manages with a weak smile.

The others are relieved "We thought we'd lost you there friend. Remember we we're only supposed to rescue the Princess, not you as well." Magma teased him.

Igneous gave him a haughty dignified look. "Well next time I'll only be as heroic as you. I'm certain I won't be in any danger that way." The others laugh.

"Good idea… _Hey_!"

Meanwhile Hunter had gone to the front of the vehicle and sat in the driver's seat and began to inspect the controls. "This could work! Hey everybody! Hop in!"

Just before departing Aqune gave Hunter a look, "Have you ever operated a vehicle like this before Hunter?" She asks unsure.

He just smiles at her nonchalantly. "Come on, I can ride a Battle Spider. How hard can this be?" he presses one of the pedals… and the car doesn't move.

"Uh, I'll figure it out." Hunter says jokingly.

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" Shadow snips.

"It's just a matter of being one with the machi…argh!" This time Hunter manages to hit the gas-pedal, and the ambulance starts moving, backwards.

"…This is gonna take a _little_ longer than I thought."

By the next day Hunter manages to crash the car, in the middle of a desert.

The others sit and wait as Hunter and Igneous try to fix it.

Igneous can't help but quip "Hunter, you are an excellent Spider Rider and warrior. But as a driver… you leave much to be desired."

Hunter looks disappointed. "It was that bad?"

Igneous was about to say something. But he's interrupted as Magma goes behind a rock, most likely to throw-up, again.

The pair looks to each other solemnly and nods in unison "_That bad_."

In the end they abandon the vehicle and try to make their way on foot.

As the group was walking along Corona falls to the ground exhausted. "I can't take this anymore, it's so dry"

Hunter and the others stop. Hunter sighs, "I guess you guys aren't used to the dry heat around here."

He realizes that having lived underground, Corona and the others haven't had time to adapt to the new climate yet.

"Perhaps we should give you rides on our backs until we find shelter?" Venus suggested.

Lumen was more than happy with the idea. "Excellent idea Venus! Ebony! Spider! Ugh!"

Hunter grabs him and covers his mouth before he can finish. "No! We can't let the spiders out in broad daylight Lumen! Somebody might see!" Lumen looks sullen but obeys.

Before anyone can say or do anything else. Corona sees something in the distance. "Uh Hunter, what's that over there. She points to something in the distance and the others follow Corona's gaze.

They see a smudge in the distance. Hunter identifies it immediately. "It's a truck! We're saved!"

He stands up and flags the driver down.

Thankfully the driver pulls over for them. "Greetings strangers, my I offer you a ride? It's a long walk anywhere around here." The female Native-Peruvian driver asks them in a polite yet distant and enigmatic tone.

She appeared to be a woman of average height and weight. She wore a white button up shirt, and a neat skirt with some brown shoes.

Before Hunter could say anything however, Lumen buts in. "Why thank you kind lady! Transport would be most welcome!" He shoves Hunter out of the way.

"I could have told her that." Hunter grumbles. Finally the riders are on their way again.

...

Unfortunately there isn't enough room in the front for everyone. So it's decided that Lumen and the girls will sit up front, while Hunter and the others sit in the truck bed.

"We cannot thank you enough." Lumen piped. "May I be so bold as to ask who you are?" The prince asked politely.

"A median between the spirits…" It seemed that was all she'd say on the subject.

That left Lumen and the girls a little puzzled.

Then just as she happened to be looking out the window Aqune saw something.

At first it looked like nothing but a dust cloud. Then suddenly the wind and dust seemed to come alive.

Aqune could see shapes in the dust, and great glowing red eyes. "Look! Over there!" Aqune pointed out the window, but when the others turn to look. The winds settle and the shapes are gone.

"What is it Aqune? Is something the matter?"

Aqune isn't certain what had happened. "I saw something in the wind… It… looked like… eyes." They looked at each other confused.

There driver however had an explanation. "It was most likely a vassal of the Nameless One."

Corona was curious now and she asked before the others. "The Nameless One, who is that?"

The woman did not seem to mind her question. "The sky god; who lives beneath a throne, deep beneath earth, the one whom protects all secrets. And like the Nameless One we will also protect our secrets from those who wish to steal them."

Lumen and the girls are all bewildered by the woman's tale.

Meanwhile Hunter and the others were not having as _interesting_ a time. "Well this is just great!" Hunter bemoaned. "How come we have to sit in the back while Lumen gets to be up front?"

Igneous remained as composed as ever. "He is the royal prince Hunter. Sometimes small sacrifices are necessary for the sake of his majesty."

Meanwhile Magma was uncomfortable enough for five. He turned to the others looking sickly. "I just hope this is over soon. I feel just as bad now as if I were on a boat!"

Then he grew paler and covered his mouth, making Hunter, Igneous and Grasshop cringe in disgust. "I just hope we get to wherever were going before Magma blows a gasket, or something worse!"

The driver takes them to the nearest town, as they all get out Grasshop asks what they're all thinking. "So… where do we go now?"

"You will want to go that way. That hotel is old but it's very large and of good quality." She told them just before she drove off in the opposite direction.

Corona seemed unsure of all of this. "Where's she going?"

Lumen was completely relaxed. "I think the kind lady knew what she was doing." Hunter and the others shrugged and head for the hotel.

The strange thing was… the entire town looked abandoned.

He could see the building down at the very far end of the street. "Hey I found it. It's over here!"

He ran ahead but when he got there the _hotel_ he was less than impressed. "You know it looked a lot better from a distance..."

When the others caught up they too were not very impressed. "Man, this is a hotel? I've leaved in holes better than this!" Grasshop left no doubts about his opinion.

Lumen tried to keep him quite. "Easy now Grasshop people can hear you."

Grasshop didn't get the hint. "Oh come on prince. You've got to admit this place is a dump."

"_Okay_ Grasshop, we can see its lousy now give it a rest." Shadow grumbled impatiently.

Just then the front door creaked open slowly. It was so loud it made Grasshop jump into Magma's arms. "Um… Sorry Magma." Grasshop grinned at his foolishness.

Magma just smirked. "Oh it's no trouble Grasshop." Dropping him and letting him fall with a thump

"Ouch! My exoskeleton!" Grasshop rubbed his behind as he got back up. "Gee Grasshop I'm sorry." Magma spoke teasingly.

Meanwhile, Hunter had been looking at the door this whole time.

He could make out a figure of something in the shadows. "Hunter!" Shadow had cried out because something had just jumped out of the shadows pouncing on Hunter.

"Who goes there? Are you friend or foe? Speak quickly!"

Hunters head came up at the sound of that voice. He knew that voice. "Dagger?!" everyone paused as the battle spider stepped off him.

Hunter had no doubts now.

Magma was the first besides Hunter to catch on. "I…I Don't believe it! It's Dagger! You're the battle partner of the legendary hero Quake!"

Dagger looked over at Magma. "Yes I am that spider, and you are the Spider Riders. This was unexpected…"

Hunter got up and dusted himself off. "Wait… what are you all doing here?"

Hunter and the others looked at each other and back. "Well …Believe me when I say, it's a long story… "

Dagger seemed to survey all of them in turn. "I suppose it is. But things such as this should not be discussed out in the open."

Then he looked as if he was thinking something over. "Hunter Steele, may I have a word with you alone?"

Hunter gives a shrug. "Sure!" He looked over his shoulder. "I'll be right back."

Dagger moved on without waiting.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Corona asked Aqune.

Aqune shrugged. "Who knows, perhaps Dagger wishes to ask Hunter a personal question." She theorized.

The others waited after nervously.

Hunter followed Dagger who, do to his large size had to walk along the wall.

It grew darker; until a wooden door lay in front of them, Dagger paused, "Hunter Steele, Spider Shadow. There is someone I'd wish you both to meet."

That got them interested "Who Dagger?" asked Shadow. "A friend?"

Dagger was silent for a moment then continued. "Someone you are _both_ familiar with. I thought it best that you two see him first. So you can explain to the others." Now Hunter was a little nervous.

Dagger continued forward. Hunter was about to follow when Shadow stopped him. "Hunter, wait!"

Hunter looked at his Manacle. "What's up Shadow, what is it?"

When Shadow spoke again he sounded exasperated. "What's up? WHAT'S UP!? We could be walking into some kind of trap Hunter!"

Hunter just sighed. "Come on Shadow, Dagger is a spider _warrior_ and he's our friend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

Shadow tried to come up with some kind of counter argument "Well, I, uh... Oh fine! Whatever!" he gave up.

Hunter just sighed; they couldn't turn back now anyway. Dagger had led them to a door and opened it.

...

Beyond the door was a long table, and two chairs were placed at each end.

In one of the chairs sat a middle aged man with dark hair. He looked up at their entrance; he then stood up to greet them.

"So this is one of your friends Dagger!" the man spoke jovially, as he took Hunters hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young man." he said politely.

Hunter was a little baffled by all this. The funny thing was the man seemed strangely familiar to him. It wasn't his looks, but Hunter found the man's voice strikingly familiar.

Once again Shadow was quicker to than Hunter to react. "Hunter! Watch out!"

Suddenly Shadow pops out of Manacle Space and into the now very cramped room. "Hunter, don't trust him!"

Hunter stumbled backwards "Shadow, what do think you're doing?!" Hunter asked baffled.

He looked from Shadow to the man, who for his part looked like he was shocked enough for two people.

Shadow did not appear to be listening; he only continued to glare at the stranger. "I…I don't believe it! It IS you!"

Hunter glances at the man briefly before rushing over to Dagger and whispering "Dagger, what's going on around here? Who is this guy?"

Just then, Shadow seemed to realize he may have made a mistake.

He momentarily glances back at the Hunter and Dagger, and immediately backs down "Uh my mistake, sorry."

Hunter gives Shadow a concerned look.

For his part, Dagger continued on as if nothing had happened "As it so happens, I was journeying through the wilds of Arachna when I noticed a large group of humans in the area.

They looked like nothing I had ever seen before. In my attempt to investigate I came upon them as the attacked the young princess and her convoy.

I tried to help them fight off their attackers, but they used weapons I have never seen before.

I was not prepared to face this new kind of threat."

Hunter listened curiously.

"They used some kind of gas bombs and took the princess and her spider partner.

I gave chase and followed them to the border between the Inner and Outer world.

I managed to sneak up upon them and attacked before they got very far.

It was then I found this man while looking for the princess, who was also being held prisoner by them and helped in his escape from their grasp.

They attacked us and we were forced to flee. Upon hearing his story I decided to help him. And I gave him Quakes Manacle, instructing him on how to use it."

Dagger finished as Hunter and the man glance momentarily at them with a puzzled look.

"Spider Shadow, there's something we need to discuss...I would like you to come with me." Dagger opens the door, Shadow realizes his mistake and nods in agreement and follows.

Leaving Hunter and the man alone, what follows is a long awkward silence between the pair.

Hunter can tell that the man must be expecting some kind of explanation.

"I get the impression that your, uh friend doesn't like me?" he asks Hunter quizzically.

Hunter realizes he should probably not tell the man why Shadow said what he did. "What Shadow said? He's always rude like that. It's no big deal, honest!"

Meanwhile, Dagger and Shadow continue their walk, until Shadow stops. "Alright Dagger, this has gone on long enough! I have great respect for you Dagger but I need to know, what is going on here?!"

Dagger seems to be pondering his words, he stares straight ahead, and then he stops walking. "You trust your rider do you not?"

Shadow paused as well. "Is this leading somewhere?" he asks incredulously.

Dagger continues "What I'm saying spider Shadow is that when it comes down to it. You stand by your rider and his decisions."

Shadow was still feeling incredulous. "Yeah, Yeah I know the code of the battle spiders. But what I don't understand is what this has to do with you working with _him!_ I mean, that is him isn't it? ...Mantid."

Again Dagger seemed distant. "I believe it's what Quake would have wanted."

Shadow just stands there, dumfounded as Dagger walks out of the back doors.

Meanwhile the man known as Mantid tries to strike up a conversation. "So you're Hunter Steele? I should probably try to explain myself first. Do you mind?" Hunter asks.

"No! Not at all, go ahead." Hunter takes a seat.

"Firstly, I'm called Mantid." Hunters' eyes widened in shock, his mouth dropped.

He was lost for words. He was actually sitting with the man who used to be the leader of the entire Invectid Nation!

That explained Shadow's reaction! He must have recognized Mantid right away!

Mantid didn't notice Hunter's reaction because he happened to spot Hunters Manacle at that particular moment. "Oh, is that a Manacle?"

"Oh, uh yeah, it's my Manacle." he replied, trying to act normal. "I'm a Spider Rider, but you probably have no idea what that is."

"Yes um, Dagger told me about the Spider Riders." Then Mantid takes a breath. "I don't exactly know how I know the things I know."

Hunter looks at him confused.

The man continues speaking carefully. "I lead a group of men to a place can't remember ever being before in my life. I

escaped with the help of a creature I never knew could exist until a few days ago.

My wife is still being held prisoner and on top of all of that I can remember almost nothing about my life before seven months ago."

Hunter just sits there, staring at the man, trying to sort things out in his head.

Then a thought stuck him. "So that's how they were able to get into the Inner-World! They had inside information! It's all starting to make sense now!"

Mantid looked confused at his reaction.

Hunter noticed the man's stunned reaction. So he tries to explain. "Sorry. I know this is all a lot to take in, but my friends and I are looking for someone who was kidnapped too!"

Mantid stood up, and grabbed Hunters shoulders. "Are you saying that they've taken someone else?" He looks a bit distraught now.

Hunter is a bit surprised by his reaction but answers. "Yeah, a little girl named Sparkle."

Now Mantid has an anguished look on his face, he sits back down. "I didn't think they would harm innocent children. I thought they were going to mine for some kind of new metal or something of that nature."

Realizing the man was depressed Hunter tried to think of something else to say.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. "Uh, come in?" they answer simultaneously.

The door opened to reveal Corona and the others.

The very moment Corona came in, she swung at Mantid's face with a frying pan! where she had found one Hunter couldn't even begin to guess.

"Get back!" she yelled as he fell back onto the floor.

The others rushed in and stood amazed at her performance.

Mantid only watched them all bewildered.

It was a moment before the others realized truth of the man's identity. "I… don't… believe it!" Hunter heard Magma's shocked whisper.

"Corona! What did you do that for?" Hunter demanded.

"What?" She asked timidly looking back and forth confused.

"Yes, it'd be nice to know why you decided to hit a stranger in the face with a kitchen implement." Mantid said while rubbing his chin as he stood back up, thankfully it looked like Corona only skinned him.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I, I thought you were attacking… Are you alright?" she asked sheepishly.

"It's alright, I'll live." he said still rubbing his chin. Magma snorted.

Mantid looked at them puzzled. "Do I… know you people?"

They all looked at him uneasy, not knowing what to say.

Grasshop squeezed past Igneous and Magma. "Larva P. Grasshop's the name!" he took the man's hand and began to shake it enthusiastically.

"I don't suppose you could tell us why a sophisticated looking mammal like yourself is doing in a rustic setting like this? I mean our only reasons were all stuck out here because were looking for a friend of ours."

Mantid looked at Hunter who gave a reassuring nod. "I'm looking for someone myself actually."

Hunter and the others looked surprised. He clarified "My wife was kidnapped and I've been trying to find her."

He looked a little sullen after that. "I'll admit it hasn't been easy. For the while now I've had a problem with my memory. Aside from a few details, I have almost complete amnesia."

"I know my name. But just about everything else is a blur."

Lumen scratched his head. "Well that's not good." Hunter looked at him curiously "What do you mean Prince?"

Lumen sighed dramatically. "What I mean Hunter is that this gentleman is most likely incapable of directing us to where Sparkle is." Hunter looked a bit sheepish. "Oh right! I knew that."

Mantid spoke up. "But I do know!"

Everyone looked at him astonished. "…Well I know where their holding my wife. Perhaps there holding your friend there as well."

Everyone looked from him then back to each other.

Lumen seemed to like the idea. "Excellent my good sir, then you can show us the way!"

Hunter genuinely cheered, and started dancing around the room. "We're gonna rescue Sparkle! We're gonna rescue Sparkle!"

With a bit more decorum, the girls approached Mantid. "Great. My name's Corona and this is my sister Aqune. And that's Igneous,"

Igneous gave a polite, if solemn nod.

"Magma," Magma just gives an indignant huff "…and this is of course, Prince Lumen of Arachna." Lumen nodded politely.

Mantid looked at them for a moment. "Oh uh yes, you should probably all stay here tonight. I think there are enough rooms for everyone."

Hunter nodded thinking that this was a good plan.

Hunter was sitting on the couch in the sitting room testing it to see if it would be a comfortable place to sleep while listening with one ear as Lumen and the others in the kitchen talked.

They were trying to get an idea of what they should do about this newest development. "If that's the real Mantid, then we can't trust him!" Magma argued passionately.

"I agree my prince. It is just too risky. We can't take the chance no matter what he claims." Igneous wasn't much help ether.

Hunter had had just about enough. He practically stormed into the kitchen. "I can't believe you guys! What's the matter with all of you?" He demanded.

Igneous looked a little uncomfortable. Magma however looked unshakably determined. "Hunter you know just as well as any of us what he did. He hurt people!" Magma lost his temper. "He took my family! Doesn't that mean anything!?"

But Hunter stood firm. "He's not the same man Magma." He spoke calmly. "He doesn't even remember anything. How can we judge someone who can't even remember his past?"

Magma stood there without a counter argument to give. Then gave in, and sighed. "But if he does anything. And I mean anything suspicious!"

Hunter relaxed, knowing he'd won the argument.

Lumen decided to end the arguments for now. "Well. I'll let you all get some sleep. I'll need my own if I'm going to be alert enough for the rescue." He stretched and turned around and walked out of the room.

Hunter lay back on his bed. He looked at the celling for a long while until he heard a noise.

He turned to see Shadow had returned from his talk with Dagger. "There you are. What took you so long?"

Shadow did not seem to notice his question. "Uh… Hello! Earth too Shadow." When Shadow finally did speak he said something that Hunter wasn't expecting at all.

"Hunter… do you really think we can trust Mantid?"

Hunter was stunned by the question. "Wha… We'll Shadow I think everyone deserves a second chance. Don't you?"

The pair looked back at each other.

"I think… maybe you're right Hunter." Then he crawled over to a corner and laid down to sleep.

Hunter lay back down confused about what'd just happened. "_Did Shadow just ask me for advice about people?"_

Not only that but Shadow seemed satisfied with his opinion! He closed his eyes again smiling to himself though he didn't know exactly why and fell to sleep.

...

The group was now walking along, riding spider-back. Mantid sat atop Daggers' back, in a stupefied daze, recounting the day's recent events.

While Hunter, on the other hand, was all too aware of what they were getting themselves into.

However, he could tell he was still having a bit of trouble convincing the others that… Mantid was a changed man…

Mantid turned to Hunter. "Thank you for asking me along." He spoke as he dusted off his shoulders a bit. "I owe you one."

Hunter looked at him slightly surprised. "It's no big deal or anything." He smiled "It just seemed like the right thing to do."

…

"_We have to go save our friends. You wanna come along?" Hunter asked. Mantid felt quit taken aback. "You really want __me__ along?" _

_Hunter nodded, gesturing toward the desert. "Sure, they're still in trouble, and we really could use a guide. Besides we can help rescue your wife at the same time. It would be a lot easier for everyone." He beckoned._

"_Uh, alright," He gulped awkwardly, and with a comforting nod of reassurance from Hunter, Mantid looked toward the sky. Hunter jumped atop Shadow and cheered. "Okay everybody, let's ride!"_

…

As there trek continued, Hunter was becoming more certain that Mantid was lost.

Mantid seemed to sense everyone's eye on him. He turned to Hunter. "Uh, have I done something wrong?"

"What? No, no not at all, their always like this! Don't take it personally." He had the feeling that Hunter might be lying to protect his feelings.

Hunter tried changing the subject. "So where do we go now anyway?"

He scanned the area. "I don't know. It should be around here somewhere. This area all looks the same…"

Hunter sighed "Maybe we should take a break?" he suggested.

So hopped off their spiders and called them back into Manacle Space, going about collecting water or simply stretching their legs.

Hunter and Corona choose to walk around "So Corona," Hunter started "What do you think of the Outer World so far? Just out of curiosity." He asked inquisitively.

She hadn't spoken much about what she thought of his world yet.

She smiled "I'll admit it's been a strange experience. New places, different people and a sky without Oracle's blessing. I'll admit I was a bit overwhelmed at first."

Hunter thought about that for a moment and nodded. "And now?" he asked.

"I think I like it. I only hope that the people of the Inner World can offer as much in return, someday…" she trailed off wistfully.

Hunter smiled at that. "I'm glad you like it here Corona, and someday I think the people of the Inner World will be able to make difference here in the Outer World too."

As the pair continued there talk they started walking into a large natural tunnel.

At least it appeared natural, but as the pair came to the opening at the end. They stopped suddenly and gapped in awe.

"We should have found something by now…" Magma and Igneous meanwhile sat by a stream to collect water.

"I just can believe this." Magma grumbled.

Igneous happened to hear him. "Don't you think your being a bit unfair Magma? Hunter and Dagger seem to trust the man, and they are both good judges of character. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Magma didn't know he'd spoken aloud but he'd decided he had to talk to somebody. "Have you all gone mad? Don't you remember what he did too us? How many people he's hurt?"

Igneous continued to try and be objective. "I know that Magma. But I think you're letting your feelings cloud your judgment."

"Igneous is right Magma." The pair turned to the unexpected interruption. Aqune had appeared.

"Aqune," Igneous noted with surprised. Finally everything was falling into place.

This was not how Magma had wanted this argument to go. "Aqune I didn't mean, I never meant to insult you…" He paused and looked conflicted on what to say next.

Aqune filled the silence "I would like to believe that Mantid has changed for the better Magma."

She closed her eyes for a moment in thought. "It's just... I would like to believe in the good in people." It took a moment before ether of them reacted.

Magma felt like an idiot. "Aqune…" Just then Hunter came around the bend panting for air.

"Hey you guys! You're not gonna believe what we just found." He waved for them to follow him back the way he came.

It took a few seconds before anyone reacted.

Aqune and Igneous ran off after him as the Magma stared in disbelief.

"Well that was strange." He then registered that the others had left him behind. "Hey wait for me!" He cried as he rushed off to join them.

As soon as they entered the cave, they found the others looking at the awesome site.

Hunter ran up and down the area, looking ecstatic. They'd found a hidden city. It was a very strange place.

It was a large city inside and beneath a mountain. No doubt hidden for centuries. The landscape consisted of ancient eroded terrain. The mountain side had a variety of facades carved into the rock.

But what really got everyone's attention was the unique architecture, flat-roofed buildings.

Large dwellings built on two levels too three levels or more.

They looked much like the buildings in Arachna Kingdom. Hunter was stunned. "Whoa! None of this should exist, at least not all in the same place!" He commented loudly.

Mantid began to look at some of the smaller artifacts lying about "It's a blending of ever culture from ancient Egypt to Easter Island!"

The silence in the cave was deafening, until Grasshop got clumsy while examining an already broken pot and it crumbled to pieces when he tried to pick it up "Uh whoops… that was my bad."

Meanwhile Corona was spellbound "Who do you suppose built this place?" she asked as Hunter finished running around.

He sat down on the ground. "Looks like the people of Inner World didn't always live underground after all, looks like all the cultures of the Outer World came from the Inner World." he smiled looking around. "Guess a little Arachna Power can go a long way."

However, everything was not as calm and peaceful as it appeared.

Aqune leaned toward Igneous "I've the feeling that someone's been watching us since we arrived in this place." she whispered.

Moments later a breeze blew through the ancient streets and the group instinctively looked to see what was causing the disturbance.

As if on cue, the group began to hear cries coming from all around the cavern.

Then as if they wear made of wind and dust the giant spider-like figures appeared and surrounded them.

They were trapped. Then, out of the dust clouds, the mysterious woman from before appeared before them.

"You, who are you?" demanded Corona.

The woman spoke after a moment. "I am a protector of the secrets in this place. You seem like nice people and I am sorry. But the secrets of the past must remain so. I'm afraid you will not be allowed to leave here."

Suddenly the figures in the wind blown sand seemed to grow restless.

Grasshop yelped and jumped behind Magma as the wind spirits came closer. "You will now join the others who have intruded, and become spirits of the wind."

"Now that is just not going to happen!" Shadow and the other spiders all appear out of Manacle Space on their own.

"You want Hunter? You're gonna have to go through me first!" Shadow interposed himself between Hunter and the woman.

"That goes for me too." says Venus as she places herself in front of Corona.

"Venus?" Corona looked at her spider in surprise.

Brutus too stood firm, ready to protect Magma "Right, nobody gets past us." he boasted.

Portia glanced at Aqune "Stay behind me Aqune. I'll protect you."

Aqune was stunned for a moment, then smiled grateful. "Yes, thank you Portia."

Igneous, Lumen and Mantid were also stunned as their own spiders stood ready to shield there riders.

Hunter looked at Shadow with a mixture of thanks and pride "Shadow…" then it hit him "Wait a second! You don't have to do this!"

Everyone, including the mysterious stranger turned to listen. "You see we also carry a great secret! That means we can keep yours too."

The woman looked at him curiously, and motioned for her beasts to stop.

"What is this secret? Prove to me it is as great as you clam it to be."

Hunter looked to Lumen, then the others. They all nod in silent agreement. "We… can't."

The woman looks disappointed. "Very well. You have chosen your fate!"

Hunter looked on helplessly as the mysterious creatures close in on his friends. And suddenly disperse as quickly as they had appeared.

Then the mysterious woman approaches, this time with a smile. "If you had told me you're secret I would have known that I could not trust you with mine."

Shadow didn't sound as happy at this as she was. "Hmph, it was a trick question!" he grumbled.

The woman smiled apologetically at the disgruntled spider.

Then turned her attention to Corona and Aqune "Handmaidens you and I are not so different."

The pair looked stunned "You are an Oracle's Handmaiden?" Aqune asked in surprise.

The woman's smile became slightly somber "In a manner of speaking, I am called many things.

Some call me a medium because I can commune with the spirit. She trusts me with the knowledge of her sanctuary.

It would be wonderful if the peoples of the Inner World did not need to hide. And walk the surface of the earth again."

She looked back to Hunter and her smile became warm again. "It is your decision."

She then pointed off into the east "Those who you seek" she spoke cryptically again "Head straight into that direction and you will find those whom you seek."

As she spoke the wind began to kick up again. "Good luck Spider Riders. May the Oracle watch over you…" and just like that, she vanished into the wind and sands.

They continued traveling for a few hours until Aqune said, "According to the Medium, Princess Sparkle is just past this mountain!"

Hunter was ecstatic. "Here we go!" he cried, and they looked up at the mountain. He began to run up the mountain without a moment's hesitation.

"Whew! This is a long climb!" Lumen stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

"Come on Lumen," said Hunter. "We're almost there! At the top, we'll be able to see everything for miles."

When they got to the top, Hunter looked all around. "Oh sure, that doesn't sound too hard." Lumen sighed.

So the group has a looked around. But can't see anything.

"All I see is dirt." said Shadow.

But Mantid saw something else. "There! There it is!" he called.

"Alright then, we should get going, but first, we'd better suit up." Hunter looked to the others, who all nodded.

"Here we go…" the group, save Mantid then raised there arms in the air and called "Arachna Power!" then each one in turn became covered in a gentle light in the shape of a spider web.

Their clothes were turned into armor and they were each granted their main weapon.

In a moment the entire group had transformed.

Mantid surveyed the group in amazed shock, "Amazing!" he spoke in awe.

Hunter looked over at Mantid, "So how are we going to get inside?" he asked.

"Through the sewer system," Mantid recovered, "There's an underground river that runs beneath the compound. They have machinery that pumps the water out through metal piping though out that place." he told him.

"How big are the pipes?" asked Igneous.

"Just big enough for us," Mantid replied.

They made it down the mountain behind the compound, and found the pipe that Mantid was talking about.

Following it to the point where it disappeared under ground.

Underground it was dark but surprisingly dry.

It seemed water did not pump through all of the pipes all of the time, for the pipe they were now it appeared as if water had not flown through it in a long time.

As they drew closer to where water was supposed to be pumped out of the compound, the tunnel narrowed. "There," Mantid's voice suddenly echoed in the darkness and Hunter and the others stopped abruptly peering into the dark to try and make out what the man was seeing.

"What?" Hunter asked quietly, trying not to let his voice echo in the tunnel.

"This is the pipe that channels the water to the reservoir." Mantid told him.

Hunter and the others followed the sound of his voice and as he drew closer he could make out Mantid standing next to a large pipe.

Looking around Hunter noticed the room was lined with a multitude of different sized pipes.

The pipes seemed to disappear into the walls, presumably to line the walls of the compound.

The reservoir's sides were high enough to hide them from any guards.

Igneous walked over to the wall and listened carefully. "It sounds as though there are three guards, perhaps two. No more than that." he told the others in a low voice.

Hunter nodded, "On three?" he whispered.

Corona nodded and mouthed "…One". "…Two", Igneous followed. "…Three!" the whole group yelled in unison before flying out into the open in opposite directions.

The guards and personnel alike never knew what hit them.

...

Meanwhile, little Princess Sparkle is just regaining consciousness to find herself in a large empty room.

She groaned "What's going on? Hotarla, where are you?"

She turned to see Hotarla is not far, sitting on a large cushion next to her. "Oh Hotarla, I'm so glad you're alright. What is this place?" she quickly got to her feet and rushed to her spiders' side.

As she hugged her Hotarla gave her a reassuring pat on the back with one of her legs.

Sparkle then looked around the room, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings.

The only door was locked up tight, there was a large mirror built into the wall which seemed to make them both nervous.

Suddenly, she was struck with the memories of her attack. "Oh no Hotarla, I think we've been kidnapped!"

She remembered that she hadn't gotten a good look at her attackers, as she'd been taken by surprise.

Outside the room, a man picks up a phone "Contact the General... one of the "Martians" is awake."

Several men and women in military uniforms and lab coats stand on the other side of a two-way mirror, watching Sparkle and the others.

Hotarla walked over to the door and tried to get it to open, but it was no use.

There captors watched with great interest.

Back inside there little room, Sparkle started beating on the door too. Yelling "You people better let me see my brother right now! Or you'll be sorry!"

The soldiers on the other side of the door get ready to restrain her.

But one of the scientists stopped them. "She's just scared. We need to try and communicate with them." He tells them earnestly, so they stand down.

Back inside the room, Sparkle's worried "I don't think that we're in a very nice place Hotarla."

The door opens, and two of the soldiers enter the room where the group is observing Sparkle and Hotarla, followed by one of the scientists.

A nurse walks over to the doctor and says. "I've run every test I can think of, and all I can tell you is that the one that looks human is human."

Meanwhile in a laboratory not far from Sparkle's room, some scientists are examining Sparkle's Manacle, but they can't figure out how it works.

Then the man who interrogated Mantid, who apparently is in charge shows up.

He asks for a progress report. "Are you making any headway doctor?"

The doctors so fascinated by the Manacle that he's not really paying much attention to the general. "In time," he says "It's all very fascinating."

The general isn't impressed. "I'm not a patient man. We need answers, and we need them now."

A few moments later the nurse and some guards come in to Sparkle and Hotarla's room.

The woman walks up to Hotarla with a syringe full of liquid, and Hotarla realizes she and Sparkle are in a lot of trouble and jumps out of the way.

The nurse tries to catch her but Hotarla's too quick.

Sparkle doesn't like this at all "What you're doing? Leave my friend alone you big bully!"

The nurse doesn't listen. "I'm just trying to give your friend something. Ugh stay still!" she says callously.

Acting quickly, Hotarla shifted to the left …as the nurse crashed to the floor. Hotarla jumped atop the two guards and nocked there heads together. Both men fell to the floor, dazed.

Sparkle cheered, then looked worried. "We better get going if we're going to find Lumen and the others."

She then smiled and hopped aboard her spider. "Let's ride Hotarla!"

Hotarla nodded enthusiastically and chirped "Right!" and the pair makes their escape.

...

When they reached the holding cells, Hunter carefully looked inside every room with a door that would open to see if he could find Sparkle in any of them.

Unfortunately, there was no sign of her or Mantid's wife and so they began running through the corridors, checking everywhere, but there wasn't a trace of them anywhere.

"She's not here either." Lumen said with a sigh. Then he brightened up again. "I know. I'll just call to her!"

He starts running in different directions, calling out Sparkle's name, hoping to get a reply, but it seemed there was no sign of her anywhere.

After a while, he stopped to catch his breath and drooped. "Where are you, Sparkle?" he called. No response, he sighed.

"Easy Prince, you want everyone to know where we are." Hunter ran over to Lumen.

But before he could even finish Lumen started up again. "SPARKLE!" he called, "CAN YOU HEAR ME SPARKLE? IT'S YOUR BRAVE BIG BROTHER LUMEN COME TO RESCUE YOU!"

"Prince Lumen. We must be quite!" Igneous scolded.

"But how can I find my little sister if she can't hear me?" Lumen asked, sounding understandably concerned.

"Yes. But we need to be careful since we don't know the strength of the enemy." Igneous spoke urgently again.

As if on cue, a group of men came around the corner behind them.

Hunter raised his axel-pike.

Corona instantly pulled back on her bowstring.

Igneous held his lance at the ready.

While Magma, Aqune and Lumen adjusting their positions so they stood protectively in front Mantid and Grasshop.

"I'm guessing the element of surprise just went out the window?" Shadow quipped.

"You people are all under arrest!" one of the guards yelled.

Hunter's determination hadn't been shaken by this new problem at all. He would find and save Prince Sparkle, and these men weren't going to stop him.

Grasshop on the other hand hollered in panic and hid behind Magma and Aqune. "Ah! What ever it is, I didn't do it!"

The guards approached. The riders tensed, ready for the inevitable attack.

Corona let an arrow fly through the air. It hit one man and knocked him into the man behind him.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. She turned quickly, aiming as best she could.

A rough cry of pain pierced through the air, as another man crashed next to her sliding unsteadily to a stop.

She glanced at Magma, making sure his opponent was not going to get up again.

He met her gaze, smiling briefly. "Just barely clipped him, honest." he replied cheekily.

She smiled at him indulgently for a moment, and then focused on the fight again.

Meanwhile Hunter launched into the air.

Igneous and Lumen followed suite. "We can handle this. Never give up!"

The others nod sharply at him. "Of course we can, whenever you're ready Igneous." Lumen smiled, bringing his sword up.

The last of them was sent skidding off into the wall.

Grasshop smiled with delight, "Well I'm glad that's over with! I really don't like violence, especially when it involves me on the receiving end."

So they continued through the base without any problems, hurrying along.

Suddenly, Lumen saw a few figures from a distance and paused. "Could it be?" he wondered.

He eyes then widened and saw that it was the other Sparkle and Hotarla.

"Sparkle!" he called. The young princess turned at the familiar voice "Lumen? Hi big brother!" she waved, happy to see him.

"We didn't think you'd find us so fast!" Lumen stopped when he finally reached them.

Lumen nodded and then stared at her for a few seconds. "What's wrong, Lumen?" Sparkle asked.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Lumen snapped indignantly. He then knelt down and hugged her in relief.

"I'm sorry." Lumen said. "I'm so glad you're safe and sound…" Tears weld up in his eyes. "I was so afraid that something had happened to you."

"I'm sorry Lumen. If I'd known you'd be so worried, we would have escaped a lot sooner." Sparkle told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

Grasshop then greeted her "Don't forget your old Uncle Hop princess."

Sparkle light up upon seeing him. "Uncle Hop! You came!"

She quickly dislodged herself from Lumen and jumped up to give Grasshop a big hug.

Lumen pouted at being brushed off. "…But I'm the brave big brother who came to the rescue." He grumbled meekly.

Hunter came up and gave the prince a pat on the back.

"Sorry Lumen, looks like a brave big brother just can't compete with a favorite uncle." He said in mock sympathy.

Lumen let his shoulders sag as he heaved a sigh.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" A snide voice came from the shadows.

Out of those shadows appeared a middle aged man.

He looked normal enough but something about his tone gave the impression of an oily sneak.

Lumen however isn't interested in banter at the moment "I know what you're seeking from us, but you won't profit by it."

The man however ignored the prince and spoke directly to Hunter.

"I'm sure we can come to a peaceful solution to all this."

Hunter looks around at the armed guards, he chuckled grimly.

"Yeah and you've got the big guns, right?"

"Our weapons allow us to remove... obstacles." The man agrees.

Igneous readies his lance "Some obstacles cannot be removed with a mere show of force." he said defiantly.

The man just shakes his head and shrugged "Come on people, be reasonable-"

Grasshop then heard something behind them.

When he turned around he got a petrified look on his face. "Uh, guys?" he tapped Magma on the shoulder.

Magma however didn't turn around "Not now, Grasshop."

But Grasshop continued to tap his shoulder "Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think it would probably be a good idea to do as the man says."

Hunter and the others find they've been surrounded by over a dozen guards.

Their leader looked over at Hunter again. "Well, I gotta hand it to you. You've all been a bigger pain in the neck than I would have ever thought possible, but the fun's over. So just give those little bracelets to the nice man beside you and he'll hand them over to me, nice and simple."

Mantid protests "No I'm no mercenary! Not a man like you!" He then charges the man without thinking.

A struggle takes place, which ends with Mantid restrained. "Mercenary? I'd prefer the term entrepreneur. Besides, you're the one who led us to the treasure chest. We're just going to open it."

Aqune confronts the stranger "You don't know what powers you're tampering with!"

The man merely shrugs at her accusation. "What's to know? It's powerful, flashy, and it's gonna make me a lot of money in the near future. But in the meantime I think you kids should put those toy's down."

"You can't hold us, never give up!" Hunter calls defiantly as he readies for a fight.

But the mercenary just grins. "You don't say? Well in case our mutual friend here hasn't told you," he motions to Mantid, "I've still got an ace in the hole. What have you got?" he asks snidely.

Hunter realizes that the man must be referring to Mantid's captured wife.

Without knowing where she was being held at the moment, there was a chance that she could be in danger.

Hunter looked at Mantid, and knew he couldn't take that kind of chance.

He heaved a sigh. "Fine," admitted, "Rider... out." At his command his armor vanished.

The others all did the same.

"Take them all to the holding room." The lead mercenary order, "They might be of more help in the future."

Mantid however continued to struggle and he's struck on the back of the head.

"Mantid!" Hunter manages to struggle free in time to help slow the man's fall, but he quickly falls unconscious anyway.

...

Mantid awoke with nothing but mist and shadows swirling around him on all sides.

He lay in some kind of fog, though it was not like any fog he'd ever experienced before.

His surroundings were not hidden by cloudy mist; rather the cloudy mist had not yet formed into surroundings.

The floor on which he lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.

He sat up. He appeared unscathed. Then a noise reached him through the unformed nothingness that surrounded him.

Mantid turned slowly on the spot, and his surroundings seemed to invent themselves before his eyes, a wide open field full of tall grass. "Glad to see you again after all this time."

He spun around. The hero Quake was walking toward him at a reasonable trot.

What struck Mantid as truly odd was that he had somehow recognized the man.

"So, what's it going to be?" asked the apparition.

Mantid looked at the shot fellow perplexed "Excuse me?"

"What's next? It's your decision." he persisted.

Mantid was not amused, he felt bad enough already.

Hunter and his friends were in this mess because of him after all.

"Oh, _my_ decision? I think we've seen just how helpful _my_ decisions have been. Let's recap shall we: I lead a band of plundering vandals to the greatest archaeological find _ever_, thus eventually enabling the kidnap of the entire royal family! _Have I left anything out?!_"

Quake smiled sheepishly. "Well, you did personally deliver the most powerful force known in the world into the hands of a mercenary."

Mantid flapped his arms in resignation. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you very much. I feel _much_ worse now…" Mantid paused; his resent plight wasn't the only thing that was bothering him.

Since he had started speaking to Quake his fractured memory had started to piece itself together.

And he was becoming more horrified over what he was recalling. He finally decides to talk to Quake about his guilt.

"How can I possibly go on?"

"It is simple. You hurt others… many others. That cannot be undone. But your life does not need to end. That which is good, honorable, and just can still prevail. If you fight for what is right and true."

Mantid still could not find hope in the man's words.

Quake sighed "If you need more convincing that you are forgiven. Then simply look around you."

Suddenly, and without warning they were surrounded by the oddest assortment of individuals that Mantid could ever remember.

There were humans yes, but also many Invectids and some giant spiders as well.

The truly strange thing though was that each one in turn was all smiling benevolently at him.

Mantid took this in all at once. These people were all _his_ victims. Yet, there was no malice in their eyes. No hatred or vindictiveness.

Quake spoke up again "Now if they can forgive you. I think it's about time you stopped sulking and forgave yourself." he smiled

"After all there are others who still need your help." And at that, the others slowly vanished.

Quake nodded knowingly "After all, one should never give up. Even when things seem difficult."

Mantid couldn't help but smile a little at that "Huh, that's what Hunter keeps saying."

Quake breaks into a broad grin of his own. "It's odd how often that boy is right about that sort of thing."

Mantid nodded and sighed.

The pair looked for a long moment at each other in silence, then.

"Tell me one last thing," said Mantid at last. "Is this real? Or has this all just been a dream?"

Quake beamed at him and his voice sounded loud and strong in Mantid's ears even though a mist was descending upon him, obscuring his figure.

"Of course it's a dream, Mantid, but why should that mean that it's not real? That's just ridiculous."

Mantid groaned as he surfaced from unconsciousness. His head felt fuzzy. He could hear the others rustling and moving about.

He opened his eyes to see the Spider Riders moving around what looked like a prison cell.

All the Spider Riders seemed to be in here. Hunter and Magma were trying to beat down the door.

He pushed himself into an upright position. That's when the others noticed he was awake.

He looked around to see everybody's eyes on him. "What happened?" He asked sleepily, still not fully awake yet.

"Are you okay, Mantid?" Hunter asked looked over him concerned.

"I'm fine, really," He answered firmly, "What happened?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Hunter grinned, sheepishly. "Oh yeah, you got hit from behind. It was fast. Totally my fault."

Then his face turned grim "Then they took all of our Manacles. Hope Shadow and the others are okay?" he added with a note of concern.

Magma continued to try and strong-arm the door, with little success.

"I could use a hand here." He called, none too happy. "Here, let me help this time." Igneous got up and to try and help him.

Hunter slumped next to Corona and Mantid. "Man, this is getting us nowhere fast! …I wish Shadow was here." He sighed then something caught his attention.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a security camera.

He leaned over to Mantid and whispered. "Hey, do you see that camera up there?" he asked.

Mantid and Corona looked, and then saw it. "Yes why?" Corona asked.

Hunter grinned mischievously. "I think I've got a plan."

Grasshop lend in closer. "If you've got a plan on getting us out of here I'd love to hear it." he whispered.

Hunter smiled "That's good Grasshop, because _you_ are the plan." He grinned more broadly, everyone else was confused.

He clarified "You know that sparkling sphere you've been carrying around. The one you we're going to give to Sparkle?" he whispered slyly.

Sparkle looked exited, but whispered like everyone else. "Oh Uncle Hop! You brought me a present? Can I see it?" She asked.

Hunter nodded "I think you should show it to her Grasshop. And I think you should aim it… right… over… that way."

"You ready?" he whispered to Grasshop. "I'm always ready Hunter Steele," Grasshop whispered gleefully and carefully aimed so he'd hit the camera.

"Perfect!" Hunter called, loud now.

Igneous, Prince Lumen, Sparkle, and Magma looked up at the walls as the ball smashed the camera.

It appeared as if there plan would work. Without the security camera, their captors would have to send someone to fix it.

Prince Lumen exclaimed in his laid back voice. "Excellent idea Hunter,"

Igneous gave Hunter an approving look. "Just remember to stay quite. They may not be able to see us anymore."

Igneous muttered. "But that doesn't mean they can no longer hear us, correct?"

Hunter continued to grin.

Meanwhile, in the control room, the screens that the guards had been using to watch Hunter and the others just cut out.

The general happened to be in the control room to witness this. "What? Now what's going on? Why is the camera in the holding room down? Somebody get down there and fix it. And keep an eye on those people!" He demanded, starting to get frustrated.

Most of the men in the room left quickly to do as he ordered.

He sat in one of the chairs, trying to monitoring the activity around complex.

He paused for a moment at one that was monitoring another prisoner. "At least you haven't caused any trouble." He sighed as he continued to flip through the different video feeds until he got to the one wear the _heroes _had been kept.

He noticed the prisoners we're now missing, and his men in midst of a frantic search.

He got on his intercom. "Why haven't you found the prisoners, soldier? Where did they go?" He demanded.

They stopped and looked up at the camera. "Were doing the best we can sir!" one of the men replied. "Well find them, now!" He ordered. "Hmm… these people are beginning to give me a headache…"

...

The escapees were quietly making their way through the secret base in search of their stolen Manacles.

As they were sneaking through one of the corridors the Prince was looking more down than usual. Both Hunter and Sparkle noticed.

Hunter spoke up first. "What's wrong Lumen? What's got you down?" then he squinted at the prince as.

"Don't tell me you're tired already." He squinted accusingly at the prince.

Instead of talking, Sparkle took her big brothers hand and smiled. He looked down at her "Don't feel bad Lumen. You can tell us." She beamed.

Her strategy worked, Lumen smiled slightly. "It nothing, just," he sighed "The Oracle knew her power could be abused like this. I'm starting to wonder if greater measures should be taken to keep that power safe."

At those words Hunter and Sparkle exchanged worried looks.

"They'll be looking for us." Igneous pointed out.

Magma glanced in the direction they had come. "We are so lost." he sighed. "Where could they have put our Manacles?"

Hunter thought about it for a moment, "I… have no idea." he said eventually.

"They will find us eventually." Aqune pointed out. "We can't afford to remain out in the open like this for too long; we need to get out of here and far away quickly. And we can't do that without our spiders or the Oracle keys."

Suddenly, Igneous, who was in the lead at the moment paused and raised his arm in a single to everyone for silence, Hunter looked over at him then crept up beside him to see what he was looking at.

He was watching two men walking by. The interesting thing was that they one of them was carrying a large box while the other no doubt acted as his escort and guard.

Hunter couldn't help but wonder just what was in that box. And he imaged Igneous was thinking the same thing. "How are we going to get it from the guys?" he asked.

"Very carefully, I have an idea." Igneous told him, "Magma, come here." he whispered.

Magma nodded and quietly came up beside the pair.

Igneous gave him a grave look "You up for a little _head bashing_?" he asked.

Magma got the message and nodded "Always, on the count of three again?"

This time Igneous smiled lightly when he nodded, then turned his attention back to their targets "This time silently. You hit high and I'll hit low."

Igneous then gave the three counts on his figures, and on the count of own, they struck.

As it turned out there opponents were not as much trouble as the riders thought they'd be, Igneous and Magma's attack was a little over zealous.

Luckily the two had the element of surprise so they took the pair down with little noise.

Igneous used the slick floor to slide and kick his opponent off balance. Magma came up on his opponent from behind and knocked him silly with a single blow.

Then the pair stood side by side triumphantly and cheered "Arachna Power!"

They dragged the unconscious pair around and threw them into a cleaning closet. "Sorry guys, but I think it's about time you cleaned up your act." Hunter chimed as he closed the door on them. Once that was taken care of he went back to the others. Who had just managed to get the box open, to find _all_ of their Manacles _and_ Oracle keys were contained inside. Hunter was ecstatic. "There they are!" Sparkle cheered. "We found them, hooray!"

"Hunter, Hunter! Are you out there?" Shadow's voice came from Hunter's Manacle.

Hunter grabbed his Manacle and quickly put it on his wrist. "I'm here Shadow. We're all here and we're all okay." He reassured his spider.

"We'll that's a relief, now. _WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!_" he scolded.

Hunter reeled then gave an indignant look to his Manacle, and its occupant. "Well _excuse_ us for unconvincing you. But we've having our own problems, while you've probably been taking a nap."

Shadow didn't like that "And just what are you implying? Wait, are you saying I'm not pulling my own wait?" he demanded.

They could have gone on but Hunter decided that was enough. "Look Shadow I'm sorry but we've still got to get out of this place and to do that we're going to need everyone."

Shadow remained silent for a moment "Sometimes you make sense. Let's ride partner." he replied at last.

Hunter smiled and looked to see everyone else now had there Manacles back on.

"Okay," and he raised his arm into the air and called "Shadow, spider out!" and Shadow appeared. Next he called "Arachna Power!" once again his clothes were turned into armor and he was granted his weapon. And in moments the entire group had transformed as well.

Hunter surveyed the group happily, "Spider Riders! Now we're ready, let's ride!"

...

Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Magma and Lumen stormed through the next batch of guards.

"It's over!" Hunter declared, pointing his lance at the shocked leader.

"Lance of light!" called Hunter.

"Arrow of light!" called Corona as she let her arrows fly.

Igneous called upon the power of his lance "Fire bolt!"

Magma charged, mace in hand "Morning star!" he cried, and it struck true.

"Blade of light!" called Lumen as he unleashed the power of his blade.

Aqune too let lose the power of her sword "Violet strike!" she cried.

"GAAAH!" the soldiers wailed as they flew through the air from everyone's attacks "Arachna power!" The Spider Riders cheered together.

Sparkle ran over to them. "Yeah, calling all Spider Riders!"

"I love it when we win." Shadow added smugly.

Hunter smiled "Yeah we did good, but I think now would be a good time to get out of here."

Lumen nodded "Yes, these men were no doubt only a small amount of the forces we'll have to face." he added.

Grasshop was getting impatient at this point. "Well now that that's settled. Can we go home now, _please_?" he begged.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was the leader of the mercenaries _again_.

"The entire area is surrounded by my soldiers. Now Mr. Steele, I'd suggest you and your party come willingly." The other riders took all took a fighting stance.

The mercenary leader just sighed, and motioned to his men.

"I dare you to make us, if you know how to fight fare that is." Hunter challenged and Shadow readied for battle. "Never give up!" he said and gave a thumb's up.

But before anyone else can act, Mantid rushed in ahead of them.

He held Quake's Manacle up high and called. "Dagger, Spider Out!" Dagger appeared instantly from Manacle Space.

Then, he hopped aboard. "Dagger," Mantid whispered so that only Dagger could hear him. "I… I know now… about, everything." Dagger was shocked, to say the least. "What? But you'd lost you're…"

Mantid just shook his head. "That doesn't matter now. What matters is that I wish to make things right. I know this is asking a great deal, but. Will you help me?"

Dagger remained silent for a moment, then. "You are my battle partner now… and besides, I know he'd have wanted it this way." Dagger nodded.

Mantid smiled. "Thank you… my friend." Now Mantid stood and faced the general. _"I only hope you'll allow me to harness your power Quake."_ he thought to himself.

This was dangerous, but it was the only thing that could stop the general and his men now.

Hunter was completely baffled now, he looked to Shadow. "Hey Shadow, what's up with Mantid?"

Shadow shrugged. "Beats me,"

Hunter sighed "Well you're a lot of help."

But, they were all in for one more surprise.

Mantid raised his Manacle into the air and cried. "Arachna Power!" and much to the shock of _everyone_ Mantid transformed.

He became covered by a gentle light in the shape of a spider web. His clothes turned into armor.

The armor he now wore looked similar to that worn by the hero Quake. Though there were some differences. And last but not least, Mantid was granted Quakes old blade, the Sword of Surrender.

"The darkness in your heart, I'll illuminate with my light, with the Sword of Surrender!" A burst of energy erupted from the blade.

It moved like a ripple in a pound, growing larger as it spread outward.

It came into contact everyone and everything in the entire compound.

As the energy dispersed Mantid and Dagger landed, advancing on the man, ready to deliver the final blow.

Hunter saw this and tried calling to Mantid. Afraid of what he was about to do. "No Mantid, don't!" he called as a he raced over to them.

But Hunter's in for another shock. He finds that they had in fact, not had harmed the man. "I know why you're doing this. Most likely you're afraid. Afraid of what you don't understand… There's nothing wrong with that. As I've come to understand recently. Everyone deserves a second chance." Mantid smiled benevolently.

He looked over at Hunter. Who realized what Mantid was referring to, he was speaking for experience. "What are you blabbering about?" the mercenary leader demanded.

So Mantid clarified. "A long time ago the Oracle hid her power away from the world. She probably had a good reason to do what she did. Wouldn't you agree…?"

The man sat there silent, then "Go, take them! Finish them off now!" The riders prepared for attack.

But the attack never came.

The guards all looked at each other, and threw down their weapons. "AUUUUGH!" he shouted in frustration. "How!? How did you do this?!" he cried out.

"You need to calm down. Right now your men are in better shape than you; I just released them of the need to fight." Mantid spoke calmly.

"And I'm glad for that." A woman came forward.

Hunter turned around to see a woman running down the hallway toward them. She was tall, with long blonde hair.

There were two guards beside her; it seemed they were escorting her somewhere.

But the Sword of Surrender had done its work on them as well, and they had lost all interest in harming her. "Lorraine!" Mantid ran to her and they embraced, and then quickly pulled away, blushing. "Who!?" the riders all rushed up to them.

"Oh hello. It's so nice to meet all of you." She started to wobble for a moment.

"Lorraine, are you alright?" all the riders rushed to her side. "I'll be fine, I'm just tired. Their leader told me I wouldn't be harmed. But for now… who are all of you?"

"We are currently on our way out." Lumen answered. "So if you'll come with us milady. We would be more than happy to take you along."

Meanwhile, the leader of the mercenaries had remained silent for some time. Until he choose that moment to start laughing.

This triggered Hunter's curiosity. "Hey, what's so funny?" demanded Shadow.

The man chuckled, as he answered. "It's quite simple. You people amaze me. You people think I'm the only one you're going to have to worry about. You have no idea."

Hunter raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? I don't get it. Just what exactly are you saying?"

"You really a thickheaded brat, there'll be others." He pointed out "Do you think we're the only ones who detected that burst of energy beneath the earth? No, we were just the first. There'll be others. Hmph I might even be persuaded in selling the information I have." The man then began to laugh at his apparent victory.

When Mantid understood what the man meant, he clenched his fists tightly in anger. "Of course, I should have thought of that. I imagine the computers are full of information on the Inner World."

But before he could react further, Hunter interjected. "I wouldn't be too cocky if I were you." He said with a knowing smile.

The man paused. Everyone looked to Hunter confused. He then held of the two Oracle key's they had brought with them aloft. "Just watch this. You ready Shadow?"

"I was born ready. Let's ride!" He held the key's and called, "ORACLE'S LIGHT!" Then he and Shadow were covered by the light of the keys.

Hunter's armor changed and his weapon became larger and more powerful.

Shadows' also body also armored itself. "You want this power so bad. It's time we showed you just what it can do!" He drew his sword, his grip tightening. Then the pair leapt into the sky, Hunter's weapon glowing.

The gentle glow grew brighter as he reared back for the blow and cried "ARACHNA POWER!"

He jumped, pointing the tip of his lance into the air above them.

A burst of energy protruded from the tip of his sword.

The burst of light exploded just above them, no one was going to be harmed by the attack.

The mercenary leader seemed to realize what just happened. "It's impossible. What did you do?" he demanded, discovering his mouth still worked.

Hunter landed on Shadow's back, the transformation finished.

Hunter's face remained unchanged. "We didn't hurt anyone." He started. "But your equipment won't be doing you any good anytime soon." Shadow finished.

Hunter turned towards the others, as he gives them his trademark thumbs up and cheerful cries "Arachna Power!" Corona smiled at that "Right," she chimed.

"Does this mean we're going home now Uncle Hop?" Sparkle asked.

"We most certainly are princess." Grasshop smiled.

Shadow just sighed. "Great! I can think of a million places I'd like to be right now other than here."

And as the group takes off. The captain gets to the generals' side and asks "What do we do now sir?"

The man sighs "About what, Captain? All we ever found was a crashed weather balloon."

...

Just as everyone is safe Mantid turns to the others, and lowers his head humbly. "I'd like to thank you now, for putting your doubts aside and helping me to put mine aside as well."

Lumen then decides to comment. "Given Hunter Steele's alleged familiarity with the surface world, it is a wonder we survived the experience at all."

Hunter is less than amused. "Hey! It's not my fault if you couldn't keep a low profile Lumen." he snapped.

Shadow just sighs again "Can we please go home now?" he asks almost pleadingly.

The group silent for a moment, Hunter looked to Aqune. "Looks like you're up again Aqune!" He gave her a thumps up.

She smiled "I'll do my best." This time Corona stood off to the side looking cheerful.

Aqune got serious. "Right, it's time for some Oracle power." Hunter nodded and pulled out the two keys. He put them in her hands and took a step.

Then she began her chant.

Meanwhile, back in the kingdom of Nuuma, the Shimmer Rods began to glow once again. "By the Oracle, it must be the Spider Riders. They are returning!"

An image of the Oracle appears before them. Hunter was set down gently. Hunter was staring up at the Inner-Worlds' sky; he'd actually started to miss it.

Sparkle ran over to a balcony to watch the light from the Oracle Sun. "That was an amazing adventure! But it sure is nice to be home!"

Mantid looked around at his new surroundings with a mix of awe excitement. "So this is the Inner World…? It's seems like…" Then he looked into his beloved's eyes, and no more words were necessary.

The pair embraced again, happy to be safe.

The human and Invectid peoples assembled in the city square.

They where about to hear Prince Lumen make a very important announcement.

Hunter and all the other riders and the spiders we're present along with Buguese and his council of Grasshop, Beerain and Stags as well, along with Grasshop's wife and children along with Lily and Slate.

Hunter gazed out over the huge audience.

He spotted several familiar faces in the crowd near the podium – Senna and Menna, Galena, Katydid, and even the crusty old ship builder Quint.

Then he looked over to the prince, who took a deep breath and began his speech. The crowd fell silent, holding their collective breaths.

"I think I understand you Earthen's now Hunter Steele. The Oracle only wanted to protect us. And I believe I understand her better now…"

Hunter was completely taken aback; he couldn't believe what he was hearing "Lumen! We can't hide down here forever. I mean people have gotten in before and…"

Hunter sees Lumens look. Apparently the prince was going to say more.

"Oh uh sorry… Please continue." he grinned sheepishly.

Lumen continued "But I believe she was wrong." Everyone in the audience stood shocked "She believed the earthen's would use her power for destruction. But I have seen how the Oracle's light has touched many of the surface-world... The brightest light is worth nothing hidden in the dark. Let us share our light with the world!"

The crowd erupted with cheers.

Hunter grinned, pleased with Lumens decision.

He couldn't help but chuckle when Grasshop gave Buguese a bear hug, much to his chagrin. And Sparkle followed suit.

"Should they be allowed to do that?" Beerain asked.

"Anytime, Auntie Bee," Lumen teased.

Hunter came up and put a hand on Lumen's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Lumen. You made the right decision." He thought for a second. "Only, how are we gonna, you know, do all that?"

"I have already thought about that," He replied smugly. "We shall call upon some friends, and a little Arachna Power." He smiled.

The riders and over a dozen of the Handmaidens from Nuuma were gathered in a circle around Aqune kneeled and prayed. "Oh Oracle," Aqune said. "We the chosen ask of your aid. Reveal yourself to us great Oracle… Oracle's Light!"

Hunter joined in "Come on everyone, so Spirit Oracle can hear all of us! Arachna Power!" And everyone did join in the cheer, from the grounds keeper Galena to the young Katydid. Too Corona's adopted sisters. To Grasshop's family "ARACHNA POWER!" they cheered.

The Oracle smiles, "It has, begun, again." Her power shines like it never has before and she opens her eyes "Arachna…Power!" She combines the Oracle Keys power.

Suddenly all the land of the Arachna kingdom begins to glow.

The light spreads to all the lands of the Inner World, from Nuuma to the Invectid nation.

Then suddenly, with a great rumble, the land of Arachna lifts to the surface.

Two fishermen are shocked when they suddenly see an entire continent rise up before them in a formation reminiscent of a blooming flower.

In the end, the entire Inner World is now above the water for the first time in over ten-thousand years.

Corona squeezed Hunter in her arms in jubilation. "We did it Hunter! We did it!"

Hunter smiles sheepishly "That's Arachna power for yeh. Corona, could you stop hugging me? I can't breathe." he pleads.

She let's go of him embarrassed. "Oops sorry about that."

The entire group stepped out onto the very edge of their new island as the sun was rising.

It was a sight they had seen many times before, but after their ordeal the warm glow of the real sun was especially inspiring.

"What is that light momma? Is it Oracle's light?" Grasshop's oldest asked.

Hunter, who happened to be standing beside them answered for her. "Nope, not this time. That's the sun, the real one." He answered with a smile.

Hunter looked to Shadow "You know what Shadow, you rock!" he smiled.

Shadow then replied humbly. "No Hunter I'll admit it. You're the one who rocks."

Hunter replied back sheepishly "No, no way Shadow, you rock."

But Shadow humbly continued to insist. "No, no you rock."

Then, Hunter started to get a little... _testy_. "I _said_ you rock."

Shadow followed suit "And I said you rock!"

Hunter turned to face Shadow fully while eyeing his spider partner in irritation. "YOU ROCK!" he snapped.

Shadow appeared more than happy to eye him in return and shouted back. "YOU ROCK!"

So Hunter shouted louder "YOU ROCK!" and the others smiled at the silliness of the pair while the real sun brightly shown overhead.

_The world was never the same from that day onward. It was much, much better._


End file.
